a view into the spiderverse
by Madman479R
Summary: the avengers know of Spiderman, but just how well? lets give them a chance to see what Peter Parker is truly capable of. MCU cast with a few extras


Sneaky.

Witty.

Naïve.

Sensitive.

Young.

Intelligent.

Caring.

Daring.

Smart ass.

Little shit

Courageous.

Brave.

Heroic.

These are simple words, used with and without meaning nearly every day. But these simple words have become things to describe one hero.

The hero of New York.

The spider from Queens.

The youngest avenger.

The amazing and spectacular Spiderman.

Also known as Peter Benjamin Parker.

His fellow avengers, friends and family associate Peter to these words (Sam and Bucky more so with the less than flattering comments.)

Tony saw himself in the young hero, filled with ambition and dreams. Having the will and knowledge to pave the way to a bright future, but those talents had the backlash of leaving him an outcast and mistreated by other. But Peter didn't care and that's another thing Tony liked about him, not wanting to build a façade to hide his real self in order to fit in with the rest of a judgmental society. And to use those talents to help others and not just himself.

Steve hadn't like the thought of Peter being involved with the avengers, he was a kid for God sake! He shouldn't be fearing for his life and others, he should be fearing school dances, zits on his face, school projects! Not some villain threatening his life. But as he started to know him, started to really watch him, he finally understood why Tony did it.

The kid was a true hero, he didn't need to be involved in dangerous matters and even after saving people, he would still be criticised and viewed as a menace after risked his life to help innocents and after all that, peter kept on doing what he did, wanting nothing in return. No fame, no rewards, just the knowledge that he helped as much as he could. Kinda like Steve himself.

Natasha saw herself as the complete polar opposite of Parker.

She knew that the world was dark.

Peter saw the light still shining.

She would kill her opponents if need be and wouldn't bat an eye.

He would do his best to beat them and keep them alive. Even if it risked his life.

She was a human at peak form who relied only on her full strength in her fragile body.

He was a boy with super powers who was still discovering them.

She had trust issues.

He would trust a stranger as long as he heard that they saved a puppy.

Her loyalties were often questioned and questionable in the past.

He was as loyal as they came.

And yet after all that, the reputation that she had, good and bad, the young spider was so happy and excited to meet her during the civil war.

The first thing he said to her was "Another Arachnid type hero? Ah. I see you're a person of culture as well." His eye slits even looked like he was closing his eyes. Yeah apparently that was some me-me? Or mem or whatever, all Natasha wanted to do was hold the kid and scold Stark for even thinking of bringing a child to a fight. She did scold Tony, just without hugging the kid, however said kid jumped to the Billionaires defence. He seemed to have some stones as he said "Hey! I may be young but I can help, I know that I can get hurt but I also know that others can get hurt, knowing that and not doing anything is something I can't live with if I can help."

Nat thought him foolish and naïve, but brave and humble.

As time continued, the remaining Avengers grew to or immediately liked the kid.

Shuri for his smarts and vine and meme references.

Scott for his child like aura and manner and being able to be himself around the kid and not be judged.

T'challa for his honour.

Bucky as he reminded him of a younger Steve.

Bruce for his fellow genius.

Thor for his warrior spirit.

Strange out of annoyed fondness.

Harley and Morgan cause he was like a brother and fellow 'stark child' status.

Pepper because he was like a child to Tony.

Rhodey for his youthfulness.

The Guardians for his humour and easy acceptance despite them being aliens, some of humanity weren't so accepting.

Everyone just liked the kid.

Even supporting him during his identity being revealed.

But they truly had yet to see what he can do.

Let's fix that shall we?

A Flash of light erupted in the rooms of multiple buildings and homes around the world and even in space.

And in those places, the flash would disappear, along with whoever was in those rooms.

But in a dark room that seemed like a theatre, those same flashes reappeared and with it came its kidnapped members.

Steve Rogers

Professor Hulk.

Thor.

Carol Danvers.

Shuri.

T'challa.

Okoye.

Clint Barton.

Wanda Maximoff.

Bucky Barnes.

Sam Wilson.

Harley.

Nebula.

Stephan Strange.

Wong.

James Rhodes.

Pepper and Morgan Stark.

Valkyrie.

Peter Quill.

Drax.

Rocket.

Groot.

Mantis.

Scott and Cassie Lang.

Hope Van-dyne.

Hank and Janet Pym.

Happy Hogan.

Nick Fury.

Maria Hill.

Michelle Jones

Ned Leeds.

May Parker.

Logan and Laura.

Felicia Hardy.

And when you get plucked and teleported to an unknown area, ya gonna react negatively.

Like so.

"What that hell!"

"Are we dead?!"

"Ned Shut up."

Steve, despite being old now, took control of the situation. With a voice filled with a familiar tone of authority he spoke. "Alright, who's here, sound off."

"Im here punk."

"Me too cap."

"Yes sir captain America sir!"

"Scott calm down, here as well cap."

"Here and confused as hell."

A few voices however were not so familiar to the avengers, but one did make Steve and Bucky blink in surprise "What the hell?!" they all turned and saw a man that looked to be in his 60s to late 60s as he stood in front of a 17 year old girl that had long dark locks with eyes just as wild and untrusting as the man with her, her grandfather perhaps? The man himself had hair and a beard like an animal, a wolf, his dark hair having streaks of grey.

"Buddy you need to calm down." Sam said, his hands posed in a calming gesture, it had no effect however.

"Bub." The man then brought his fist up and with a 'SNIKT', followed by a pained but near silent grunt, three claws with the length of 9 inches shot out between the knuckles, shocking nearly everyone by their sudden appearance. "Never tell a man with claws to calm down."

"Lucky James?" the man suddenly looked straight at Bucky and Steve, his eyes widened at the name before they narrowed, seemingly in concentration. "Sgt Barnes?" he then relaxed his form and Bucky came closer. "Holy shit, it is you. What happened to you Bub, last we heard you died, falling off a train." This 'James' looked like he was seeing a ghost.

Bucky just smiled before it turned into a frown, "No, those Hydra bastards captured me. Made me into a weapon for their cause."

"I know how that feels." James agreed. "Now who's the old man? I mean we all kinda questioned your tastes back in the howling commandoes but really Sgt?" he smirked.

Bucky let out a laugh at this. "No, hey Steve, come say hello to and old friend of ours." The elderly Steve walked forwards with a fond smile.

"Hello there soldier."

"Rogers? I heard you on the news. About how you were frozen and came around in the 21st century, why're you so old?"

Steve chuckled. "A lot happened Logan."

"Damn right it did, 5 years ago im minding my business before people just start turning into dust left and right, then suddenly come back like nothing happened. Im guessing you had something to do with it?"

"Yeah, you'd be right to assume that."

"Hey, how is it that me and you get old but old Bucky here gets to keep his ugly mug?"

"Yeah hello!" the three veterans turned and saw the group staring at them. Quill pipped up. "Care to explain?"

Steve decided to lead with the history lesson. "Avengers, this is James Howlett. Also known as Logan, the claws we know about, he apparently got them as a kid, though the metal is new." Steve looked back to Logan.

"Yeah, remember how I said I know what it's like to be a weapon? A group offered me something that would help me kill a certain bastard after he made things personal, with my healing factor, they coated my entire skeleton in Adamantium, making my bone claws into what you just saw."

"Adamantium?" Shuri wondered if she heard right. She had never heard that type of metal before.

"The strongest metal in the world kid."

"Uh? I believe you mean Vibranium."

"Nope, Adamantium can never be broken, only thing that can cut through it is an Adamantium blade, super-heated that is. I can tell from experience."

Shuri was giddy with excitement but T'challa suddenly had his hand firmly on her shoulder. "Shuri no."

"I just want to research the metal brother."

"And I have no doubt that it will involve this gentleman?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that brother."

Hank decided to take charge. "Okay, how about we get to know the other two that are obviously feeling a bit left out." He gestured to the two girls that came with.

The dark hair teen looked Logan as he nodded, telling her that its fine, she wasn't in danger. "Laura. Laura Howlett."

Bucky turned back to Logan. "You have a granddaughter?"

"Nope, she's my daughter."

This got a collective 'WHAT?!' by half of the captives, looking back and forth between the man and girl. "You're Like 60!" Scott pointed out.

"Wait, Barnes said you were in the same squad back in the army, how are you still alive? You even look you for a guy that fought in World War 2." Fury demanded.

"I'm actually 195 years old, healing factor helps me keep my good looks." Laura snickered at this as Logan gave her a dirty look that held no heat or malice what so ever.

"I believe that this young lady still hasn't had the chance to introduce herself. Would you like to dear?" May pointed out, before she turned her attention to the girl with platinum blonde hair with a kind and warm smile.

The girl that also looked around 17 hesitated before replying with "My name is Felicia Hardy." May stilled at the second name. "Hardy?" she asked with a whisper.

"May?" Happy asked, concerned while Ned and MJ looked at the girl with wide eyes. Said girl looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong May?" Pepper asked. Felicia stiffened, wondering what the parker woman would say.

"Nothing, I just need to sit down."

After that, the others decided to finish off the introductions. After a head count, they all started asking the obvious question.

"Steve, any idea where we are?" Bruce asked.

"No idea, Thor?"

"Alas dear friend, I am as confused as you are. Guardians? Anything?" said crew shrugged their shoulder and shook their heads, they may have travelled the galaxy but saw nothing like this.

"I am Groot."

"Did you just ask that, just so you could swear?" Rocket asked annoyed at the over grown stick.

"I am Groot."

"Definitely didn't miss that attitude."

"Guys focus." Quill ordered which got him two middle fingers.

"Danvers. Think you can get us out." Nick asked his friend.

She looked around and her eyes landed on a wall, "Let me try." Everyone turned to the now glowing heroine as she reared back a clenched fist and sent it flying at the wall. Though the swing held the power of a small bomb, its impact emitted no sound what so ever, except for a hiss of pain from the Major as she shook her fist. "No such luck."

"Well what now?"

May had something else to be worried about however. "Peter?" she said out loud, attracting her fellow 'prisoners' attention. "Where is Peter? Peter?!" she began to panic and before anyone else could, MJ rushed to the scared aunt.

"Hey. Don't worry Mrs Parker, well find Peter. It's all right." Ned came up and nodded along "Yeah, besides, if he's not here with us, then he's still free and probably looking for a way to find us." Ned had nothing but faith in his friend and as his closest friend, he'd help Peter. Keeping his aunt calm was one of the many things he would do.

"Can we contact him?" Sam asked but no such luck, even the high tech equipment that some had on them was useless.

"Wong and I can't even make a portal to get us out of here, hold on." Strange then done some weird hand gesture before a fire burst to life in his hands. "Well that answers that theory, our powers are still intact, Miss Danvers being further proof, but that only means that whatever is holding us is stronger, that could be bad for us.

Valkyrie suddenly had an idea. "Thor, Storm breaker can access the Bifrost right?"

"Excellent idea!" he held out his new weapon in the air for several seconds but nothing happened.

…

…

…

"Having performance issues buddy?" Rocket joked.

"Quiet Rabbit." Thor retorted.

"He's a racoon." Pepper said, confused as to why Thor called him a rabbit.

"Honestly I thought he was a build-a-bear." Morgan confessed, echoing her late father.

"Hello."

This new voice shook everyone, those that could fight got into their stances, those needing weapons or suits were left cursing their lack of such things.

This voice belonged to a figure that seemed to have the average build of a teenager, though they couldn't tell how young he looked due to the mask that covered his whole face, some kind of visor that was black and blue, it started back at the top but as it continued down the black would fade into an electric blue near the bottom. His clothing was a dark blue waist coat with a long sleeve, black button up shirt underneath, with forearm guards and black fingerless gloves that had padding on the knuckles, his pants being a dark blue to match the style of his wait coat though it had shin guards painted black with electric blue details on the edges and black fancy shoes.

His hair was visible with a dark blond hue that was styled with hair gel. From what skin that wasn't covered up, they could see that he was of a white heritage, though that only narrowed down where he was from by only a small amount, fortunately his voice helped narrow it down further as it was a British accent.

"Who are you?" Fury asked calmly but with a threatening edge to his voice. "Are you the one that brought us here, if so then why?"

"Wow, shameful Nick, you just assume it was me? It's 2023 mate, nobody assumes stuff no more." The figure said with a sad voice.

"Im assuming due to the fact that you're the odd man out as we all know each other except you."

"… Bugger." The man just dropped the innocent act altogether. "Yep that's me but before I get to the why. Let's start with the: who. The name is MadMan479R but feel free to call me MadMan or 479R or such."

The name confused some and to others caused a deadpan to form on their faces.

""MadMan479R"? Really? That just sounds like some troll name or something." Sam shook his head at how lame this guy's name was.

"Or a fanfic name." Scott pipped up only to get strange looks from the others, "What?"

"And as to the why, well I hope you have noticed a lack of a certain web swinger." MadMan said only to get an enraged aunt held back by the two teens next to her.

"What have you done with my nephew?!"

The man quickly backed up and threw his hands up in a calming gesture. "Whoa easy, I haven't done anything, he's just the reason you're here, calm yourself love."

"Then what does the young spider have to do with our kidnapping." Thor questioned with some hostility.

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping, just surprise adoption." This got some more heated glares at him. "Okay, all will be revealed but this place is lacking something, what can we do to spice things up?" he put his hand on his chin and done a thinking pose before a lightbulb appeared on his visor with a DING! "IVE GOT AN IDEA!" he screamed like a maniac which startled his guests.

He snapped his fingers which got another flinch from Thor, having seen the innocent action used to kill trillions, and more lights appeared which blinded them.

"Asshole, are you trying to blind us?!" Clint complained.

"I don't think that'll be too good for you Clint, you're already nearly deaf." A familiar voice teased.

"Shut it 'Tash." Clint snapped, his brain needing a few seconds to realise who he spoke to "….'Tash?" he looked over to where the voice came from and there she was.

The girl that survived the red room.

The best shield agent.

The Black Widow.

Natasha Romanoff.

She looked at the surprised and shocked faces as tears welled up in her eyes and with a smile she said in a shaky voice. "Miss me?" She didn't even have time to ready herself as the lightning god avenger grabbed her in a near spine breaking hug "FRIEND ROMANOFF! It's you!" Thor turned to the others with childlike glee. "Friends, it's Lady Romanoff!" those that knew her came close to her, Hulk was hesitating to put his hands on her, only letting them hang close to her, as if afraid his immense strength would shatter her.

"Natasha?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Hey Big guy. You looking for a Lullaby?" she teased as she placed her hand atop his enormous one. Her years in training in the red room, the walls it forced her to build were nothing to the wave upon wave of emotions that seemed to crash into them, like an unmerciful ocean to a paper wall. Tears rushed down her cheeks as Clint and Fury approached her, the hug that Clint enveloped her in made the dam break as she began to cry. Both agents sinking to their knees. Others being respectfully silent till Pepper broker the silence.

"Wait, if she's here, then…"

"Hey Pep."

Pepper, Morgan, Happy and Rhodey all turned to the other voice and with a squeal, Morgan shot off towards her father faster than any armour Tony had ever made. "DADDY!" Tony kneeled down and embrace his little girl, holding her tight, not wanting to ever let her go again. His hold on her proved that he was in fact there, as no dream could recreate the love she felt whenever he held her.

He stood up, holding her in his arms as he saw his beautiful wife walk up to him. "What? Tears of sadness?" he joked and she knew just what to say.

"Tears of joy, I'd hate having find a husband Morgan would approve of." Her bottom lip trembled and Tony pulled her into his embrace, the family of three holding onto one another, fearing that something would come along and take the genius away in a cruel twist of sick humour.

The Guardians didn't seem that bothered, not in a mean way, just the fact that another green skinned woman stood in front of them as well along with a blue skinned man with a fin on his head.

"Boy if you get all teary eyed and try to hug me imma really feed you to those creatures." The man warned with humour in his tone while Gamora just walked forward and first punched Quill and latched her mouth onto his.

"That's for trying to kiss another woman."

"It was you!" Quill defended.

Rocket just stalked up to the ravager who kneeled down, "You been taking care of ma boy?" Yondu asked.

"He's a handful, I need a raise. As a matter of fact, your bill is due now you blue faced, yellow belly bastard."

The original 6 Avengers were enjoying their little get together until they heard Pepper shriek "Morgan, put that down this instant!" They looked and saw the mini Stark holding an acid green snake which Thor immediately knew who it was.

"Loki?" he dared hope while the snake then started to glow green and grow until it became the God of mischief.

"Brother I did say the sun will shine on us again." Then he looked Thor up and down with a raised eyebrow "Though I suppose you'll have to move out the way if I wish for it to shine on me."

Thor only walked up to him and poked him while Loki just stood there before Thor latched onto him, his hug being much stronger on him than Natasha. "Brother if you could loosen your grip." No response "Brother?" he now wheezed only for Thor to lean into his ear and whisper.

"As the Midgardians say brother, I'm getting real tired of your shit." He squeezed harder one last time before letting go as the trickster coughed and took a deep breathe.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Thor suddenly stood in front of his brother protectively as Clint was held back by Natasha.

MadMan stepped in. "Worry not Barton. Loki is not the reason you're here, nor was he actually in full control during the attack on New York. Thanos had taken over his mind, not enough to make Loki a puppet but to make the God think he was in control." At this Clint stopped struggling but still held a viscous look in his eyes.

"If I find out that this is all because of him, I won't hesitate to rip out his eyes and fill them with a different round thing men have. Don't think I'll let you off, it was still you that controlled me and made me kill those people." Clint threatened as Loki held a charming smile of amusement.

"My dear Barton, how is that any different from what your S.H.I.E.L.D. owners made you do?" he asked only for Clint to double his efforts in reaching for his throat like a certain Titan did.

"Brother." Thor said sternly.

"…Fine your highness." Loki still held his smile until he saw a certain wizard. "Strange." He growled out towards his fellow magic user.

"Loki." Stephan smirked back.

Wanda looked around but didn't find what she was looking for. "Where is Vision?" this simple question seemed to put MadMan on edge "If everyone else is here. Why isn't he?" She asked in a weaker voice, lip trembling.

"It's not that simple im afraid."

"WHY NOT!?" She suddenly cried out in outrage. Seas of red emitted from her very fingers as crimson pooled in her eyes.

"You see, despite how he acted, his feelings, his thoughts. Vision was not a true living being, he held no soul. He is still a programme, I got the others here via their souls." MadMan explained.

"Bu- but what about using the mind stone, the mind stone was a part of him. Surely…" she tried

The omnipotent man shook his head sadly, "This is a world outside of your universes existence. Meaning the infinity stones would be useless here."

Bruce focused on him at that. "What do you mean?"

"The theory of the multiverse is true, despite Mr Beck, AKA Mysterio faked about…" That got some frowns from those close to Peter. "…each alternate world has their own set of infinity stones, yet if you pluck them and put them in another reality, they lose their power as they are now in a universe that isn't their birth place."

"Meaning?" Fury asked.

"Meaning that if Thanos had all 6 stones from your universe in this room. Then he could snap his fingers all he want and nothing would happen, they essentially become useless but colourful stones. Meaning the existence that Vision obtained from the stone would never come to be in this room." Madman explained.

Wanda just had tears streaming from her eyes as she crumbled to the ground. Another person she loved taken from her, while she was happy that others had reunited with their loved ones, she couldn't help but feel jealous. Why couldn't the same mercy be granted to her, hasn't she suffered enough?!

After some time to calm down, she had managed to control herself with the help of some hugs from Clint and Natasha.

"Im okay, im okay now. Now I believe that you said something about a spider boy?" everyone looked to their host.

"Before I do. Here's a gift Rogers." Steve suddenly started to become young once more whilst Madman's hand glowed bright and there stood Steve Rogers in his prime body.

"Oh, that felt weird." He said.

"Now, let's get back on track. Yes, you know of him, well most of you, fewer know him on a deeper level but now I decided to gift you with the chance to see what he can truly be and do. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you a view into the multiverse, the SPIDER-VERSE!" he cried out dramatically.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What?"

Madman just slumped over in disappointment. "Look, just find a seat and watch." Chairs started to form for everyone, single luxurious chairs and fancy family couches for everyone.

Everyone sat like this:

Tony, Morgan and Pepper in a family sofa of red and gold with happy sitting beside them on each side, a grey armchair for Rhodey on the left, next to Tony and a Black armchair for Happy next to Pepper on the right with a red bean bag in front for Harley.

To the right was of the group was Steve, Bucky and Sam on a Blue, red and white family sofa, with a L shaped sofa next to them which Natasha and Clint commandeered, both sitting with their legs up, Clint's feet resting on Nat's lap. Wanda sitting on a fancy, red, one seater beside them with her legs tucked underneath her.

The Guardians sat together. Quill and Gamora on a love seat (After some begging and puppy eyes from Quill to Gamora. A hardened assassin and she couldn't deal with the pitiful (cute) eyes) with Rocket on a smaller chair that resembled his favourite seat on his ship. Groot sat on a bean bag in front of him, Yondu sat on a luxurious chair with his legs kicked out and arms behind his head next to the duo. Drax and Mantis also sat in a love chair but neither having no idea what it meant. Nebula just sat on the floor next to her sister.

Fury planted himself on a black leather chair that resembled the one in his office, also had the stash of whiskey in the secret compartment. Carol having a similar chair next to him with it being red and blue instead. Maria in a similar seat which was S.H.I.E.L.D. blue

Thor had a chair that resembled the throne he dreamt of sitting on when he was a child with Loki sitting in the same throne chair to his left, Thor was more relaxed while Loki was sat forward, right leg crossed over his left leg's knee and elbow resting on one of the arm rests, his fingers stroking his chin in a stereotypical villain fashion. Valkyrie on a seat that was like the one from her room on Sakaar, Hulk on a huge green chair next to her.

Ned sat on a gamer like chair to the left of Aunt May who sat on a cream chair, MJ sitting in a spider themed bean bag to May's right.

T'challa on his Throne with Shuri and Okoye to his sides.

Felicia sat on a black and white leather expensive chair away from others, but closest to May, she grit her teeth at this and made sure to see if her host had anything he'd hate to lose for this.

Logan and Laura shared a sofa with Laura leaning on her father as he draped an arm over her.

Scott and Cassie both using bean bags while the Pym family had a family sofa.

Stephan and Wong having dark orange/brown arm chairs next to Tony's group.

"Everyone set?" MadMan asked.

"Hey hold on a minute? What about snacks, can't watch jack shit without something to eat or drink." Yondu spoke up only for a bottle of alcohol to appear above him and hit him on the head "Gah! Damnit!" he shouted out.

"Yeah just think of what you want to eat or drink and it'll appear before you, don't worry, Yondu's only hit his head for his language." Madman sent a look at the space pirate getting a middle finger in return.

"Now. Let's. GET! STAR-" just then a ring tone started to sound, freezing Madman in his tracks.

"…Is that… the Imperial march?" Ned asked.

"…" with a sigh Madman pulled from his tiny pocket an old fashioned phone, a god damn rotary dial phone at that.

"What the fu…?" Sam muttered at the ridiculous act.

Madman answered. "Yellow."

"…"

"Yeah."

"…."

"Im doing a reaction thing like you are."

"…"

"No with the MCU cast and a few others."

"…"

"The hell you mean? Why shouldn't i?"

"…."

"Well you're doing it!"

"…"

"You're just jealous that my idea is more original than yours."

"…"

"Mate changing the people who watch it and the main character is totally considered an original style, at least compared to your audience."

"…"

"I know others make them watch their movies but-."

"…."

"Fuck off mate, you're just jealous that I have a better look than what you look like, with your alien x looking arse."

"…"

"Yeah im wearing my mask."

"…"

"Cause I like it, makes me cool."

"…"

"No sir I will not stick that up there! Now good day!" he slammed the phone back down before putting the large phone back into his void he called a pocket.

**x**

"God damn him." The being on the other end muttered.

"Everything okay?"

"Nothing wrong Ruby, just some dumbass. Now back to it."

**BACK TO THIS WORLD**

"So yeah, besides that faceless dick, let's get this started!" (Even though some scenes come from different films like amazing Spiderman 2 for example, it is still tom Holland peter parker being viewed, maybe older in some scenes but you get what I mean.)

**The lights dimmed, the screen before them flickered to life and before them was a large red spider symbol with trumpets playing. The symbol looked like it was shaking, after a few seconds as the music increased in volume and instruments playing, the black background that lay underneath the spider turned a dark blue, sunlight began to fill the darkness as it revealed Spiderman, his form descending to the busy streets of New York. Parts of his spandex suit rippled by the air.**

"Huh starting right off the bat aren't we?" Clint said while Natasha played with his feet.

Tony had other concerns. "What the hell? He's dropping a bit fast isn't he?" worried for his, totally not, son.

"Relax Tones, the kid most likely knows what he's doing." Rhodey told his friend.

"Yeah, saying "most likely" doesn't calm me down Sourpatch." He retorted.

"Gotta say that spider symbol is kinda more intimidating that his regular one." Ned said, the long spider legs and sharp body contrasting his usual roundish spider symbol.

"I like it, makes it more badass." MJ confessed.

**Before his body could impact the hard ground, he shot his right arm out to the side and with a THWIP, a web line shot from his wrist, like a bullet and stuck to a nearby building, using the strength of the web and the momentum of his fall, he swung on his line and went flying when he let go of the line. He showed the adrenaline that he felt as he whooped in excitement, the rush never getting dull or boring. He flew upwards only for gravity to once again take hold of him.**

"Yeah I guess that would be fun." Carol said only to get a raised eyebrow from her friend.

"Don't you fly?" he asked.

"In her defence, she probably doesn't feel the adrenaline or tingly feeling when she flies, when Peter swings around, gravity still has a hold on him." Tony summarised getting a nod from Danvers.

**Repeating the process of falling and shooting a web to save him, he let out another cheer, this being an "OW!" without any pain influencing the yell.**

**Shooting two webs this time, he pulled himself so that he leapt over a skyscraper, not before spinning a web on the edge so that it made him do a 90 degree angle, his body spinning in the air, clearly he knew what he was doing.**

Ned never really saw Peter swinging around, is that what it was like for him every time? "Awesome!" he cheered enthusiastically.

"You got that right!" Cassie agreed.

MJ wasn't so inclined to agree however. "Nope. Nope. No. No way. Nooo. Oh no. Nah. Niente. Nien." She listed off.

"Not a fan I gather." Shuri guessed.

"You take a trip with him only to nearly be dropped." MJ explained.

"**HE! HEEEE! WHOOO!" he yelled out more as he spun some more webs, the picture now showing as if a camera was attached to his stomach looking upwards as he seemingly flew with grace.**

**He began to make a "Swh!" like sound, like a child mimicking a plane sound. "What do you got for me today, New York?" he asked nobody as he turned right in his next swing, propelling himself into the air, reaching the same altitude of a nearby helicopter. Its propellers cutting through the air just as did the noise it emitted.**

"Gotta admit, handy trick for a bandit, think I could convince him to join ma' crew?" Yondu asked.

Tony laughed in response. "Kid's got a heart of gold, he wouldn't steal anything or join some crew of bad guys."

"What makes you so sure?" Yondu knew that everyone had a price.

"Well one. Her." Yondu looked to where he was pointing only to meet the calm but cold eyes of one protective aunt.

"Mr…?

Yondu turned on the charm with a smile. "Yondu, beautiful."

"Mr Yadoo." He blinked at the obvious mess up of his name

"That's not-."

"Are you trying to make my nephew join a group of bandits? The same nephew I spent most adult life looking after like a mother and making sure he is an upstanding citizen?" she asked, was it just him or did the room suddenly turn cold? Maybe the whiskey was off because he felt something in the pit of his gullet, was it despair?

Yondu wised up. "No ma'am." He quickly denied. The scary ass woman then smiled pleasantly.

"Great. Nice talk Mr Yahoo." She 'accidently' messed his name up again as she looked back at the screen.

Quill snickered only to get a hand grabbing his collar. "Boy, that is one terrifying woman, but don't think I've gon all soft suddenly."

Quill only smirked "Mrs Parker?" he called and Yondu quickly released him before the woman could see the two.

"Yes Mr…?

"Quill Ma'am."

"Yes Mr Quill?" she smiled as Yondu made a 'wtf' face, even mouthing the words.

"Is the kids name Peter as well?"

"Oh yes, it seems like your mother also knew that 'Peter' is a name for kind gentlemen. Im sure she is a smart lady." She smiled.

"Thank you ma'am." He smiled at the compliment for him and his late mother.

"Oh please, call me May." She then turned back to her nephew on the image.

Quill didn't look at him but did flip Yondu the bird, getting a smack on the chest by Gamora.

"**Reporting live from New York 1 chopper. An Oscorp truck carrying plutonium has been hijacked." The news reported said, Peter having tapped into the news radio frequencies that relayed reports or police coms, heard this from his ear piece in the mask. The audience heard the same report. "A police chase is in progress." He finished as Spiderman headed towards the crime.**

"**All right. Let's get to work." He said to himself as he swung low to the ground, between the cars that operated the busy roads, like fish in the ocean. He climbed up his web line in order to get higher into the air.**

**The screen abruptly changed to a large tow truck smashing through police vehicles that were intended to be barricades, having done little to stop the getaway driver. The audience could see dozens of cop cars in pursuit of the criminals, the situation grim.**

"A lot of law enforcement just for one crime." Mantis said.

"Well they have Plutonium, if that is exposed, a lot of people can die from it, not pleasantly either and it's a biohazard situation." Scott explained.

Rocket suddenly had an idea. "Well these idiots probably don't know how to use it, so im guessing they're gonna sell it. Think it could be worth something outside of earth?"

"Rocket!" Quill said annoyed.

"What?"

"No stealing dangerous Terran elements or chemicals." Gamora scolded, these two would be great parents. Rocket gave them tons of practice after all.

**It then showed the mad driver, his unattractive face showing, wearing some Adidas tracksuit, he had dark blue ink tattoos, a line that resembled a barbed wire across his forehead, his lack of hair making it easy to show off. And blue lettering on his fingers, one hand clenching onto the steering wheel as his other hand flailed around. His yellow teeth, which matched his gold chain, showing as he screamed out "Say hello to Aleksei Sytsevich!" laughing like a maniac after his reveal.**

"Ladies and gentlemen. Natasha, whenever she drives." Clint joked only to suddenly cry out in pain as Natasha, who was playing with his feet, twisted his ankle. Not enough to seriously injure him but enough to hurt.

**Two armed men were shown to be jumping from the tow truck onto the armoured truck they commandeered, setting a breaching charge on top the roof of the vehicle.**

**Two cop cars veered in front of the tow truck in an attempt to make him slow down, big mistake as Sytsevich saw this as a challenge. Gaining speed, he drove over one of the cars, wrecking the right side of the cruiser, the sudden jolt of the armoured truck nearly threw off his accomplices.**

"I hope nobody was in the passenger seat." Pepper threated.

"That dumbass knows that he's hauling a dangerous chemical yet he risks everybody by driving high speeds and ramming into people." Strange just couldn't deal with the stupidity of people at times.

**The screen went back to the red and blue hero as he continued his way to the chase, shooting two webs at a building, one to swing off of and the other to pull him to the right.**

**Once he was sent towards his intended direction, he let go of one web, using the other to propel himself into the air, the momentum making him go upside down as he twirled in the open sky, once he righted himself, he saw in seemingly slow-motion the flickering lights of police cars and heard their loud sirens a few blocks ahead of him.**

"If being a hero doesn't work out, he can be a kick ass trapeze artist." Sam mused.

Tony disagreed. "Nope, kid's got a brain, he's going places, even if I have to blackmail some people."

"Tony! No blackmailing people!" Pepper said, but inside, she cherished those moments, missing them deeply when he had died.

"Yeah, get him into Harvard or Yale. If his grades start slipping, you're gonna need to "White people" that thing." Shuri laughed at her own joke.

T'challa turned to his sister. "Watch suicide squad again?" a nod of confirmation was all he got.

**Sent into a dive once more, he spun two webs, once for each building at his sides, acting like a playground swing. As he swung forward he heard the cry of a civilian on the ground level yelling out "Spiderman!"**

**Swinging close to the ground like before, he decided to make use of the 'friendly' in his title of 'friendly, neighbourhood, Spiderman.' And greeted the people he passed by. "Hello, pedestrians." Now above the street that was filled with police cruisers, he joined the chase.**

**Back to the hijackers, they pressed the remote that was linked to the breaching charge, its line cutting a hole wide enough for a man to drop through. Inside was the prize, the plutonium, which was inside an Oscorp designed security case.**

**Spiderman flipped through the air, tucking in his arms and legs like a ball as he landed perfectly onto the tow truck, just behind the drivers cabin. Like a spider he jumped onto its side and stuck to it.**

**The camera was showing the inside of the driver's cabin, showing the right of Aleksei, who was focusing on the road with his beady little eyes, the window of the truck door was then knocked on by Spiderman, his arm being the only thing in view as he hid out of the windows view.**

Tony groaned, he could tell what was gonna come next.

"**Knock, knock." Spiderman hoping the guy would follow up with a 'how's there' he had the perfect knock, knock joke. Maybe next time however.**

**Aleksei looked at the side window as it was then filled by Spiderman, shocking the crook. "Mr Criminal?" he then done a gesture of rolling down the window, the mad Russian being kind enough to do so it would seem. His focus switching between the road and the wall crawler.**

"Kid's acting like he's not dealing with a hijacking that could turn into a lethal biohazardous event." Bucky, having to deal with the kid saying "You have a metal arm?! That is awesome dude!" and blocking a vibranium fist. With ease.

**Spiderman then leaned on the opening of the door in a casual manner as he had his hand out, waiting for a hand shake. "Hey, my name is Spiderman. You call me Web-head, you can call me Amazing, just don't call me late for dinner. You get it?" he quipped, amusement in his voice. **

Cassie and Scott laughed at the joke along with Morgan who giggled at her brother's (in all but blood) antics. Ned let out a chuckle while MJ snorted and rolled her eyes, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Seriously?" Okoye muttered, her king heard her though.

"I believe that young Peter uses humour to hide his fears and enrage his foes, causing them to make mistakes." He theorised.

**His jokes were not appreciated apparently as the driver sent a punch at him, only to miss as the masked hero dodged out his reach. "Whoa!" Spiderman yelled out.**

"You just can't be nice anymore can you?" Harley spoke up.

**It was like he just dropped off but no, now Spiderman's feet was to Aleksei's left as Spiderman sat on top of the roof. He then poked his head down to talk to the criminal some more. "Not a shaker? Are you a hugger?" he questioned. **

**His response was a wild "I am killer!" from Sytsevich, who proceeded to pull out a desert eagle. **

"**Whoa, okay!" before he could start shooting out from his window and potentially kill people walking on the streets, Spiderman reached for the barrel and using his immense strength, crushed the metal before bullets could start flying.**

"Got a strong grip, guess the guy was smart to not take the handshake." Logan mused.

**While that was happening, the other two criminals were in the process of stealing the plutonium. "Warning. Plutonium-238 is a radioactive material and is highly explosive." A computerised voice warned as one of the two opened up a specialised case, designed to hold the small containers.**

**Suddenly a man that had his arms filled with blue prints was seen walking the busy side walk, the other people not being kind as none gave him any room to walk, and occasionally one would bump into him and act like he was the asshole. Typical New Yorkers. The background music changing, it seemed…odd.**

"Okay, the music is kinda weird, feels like it's just for him, ya know what I mean?" Harley asked.

"Perhaps he is important in future events." Hank put out there.

"**Excuse me. There's more room on the sidewalk, folks, please." The gap of the blue print roles showed the man to be of an African American descent. His glasses making him look like a stereotypical nerd and making his eyes look bigger than normal, his black, fin hair doing nothing to cover the balding of him, like a bad comb over. **

"One thing I hate about New York." Steve confessed only for Tony to mock gasp.

"The man who represents America hates one of the cities that represent America. You fiend." He joked. "But yeah, people can be jackasses in New York, walking or driving." Happy snorted at that, having to pick up the kid occasionally showed him that New York traffic was not merciful.

"**I got blueprints here." He justified only for one jackass to knock them out of his arms after bumping into him and leaving with a "Watch it, man." Not accepting that it was his fault nor helping pick them back up. The wind blowing them across the street.**

"Meanie." Morgan pouted whilst Pepper smiled at her innocence.

**They must be important as the black man rushed onto the street, not even looking for incoming traffic. "A little help?" nobody did, he tried once more as he set to collect them. "A little help, please?"**

**It then went back to the action as Spiderman leaned into the driver's cabin and took hold of the steering wheel. "You having a problem with your gun?" he joked, having been the one to cause the problem. "Let me help you out with that." He offered as he steered away from any cars and pedestrians "Whoa, coming through!" he warned, accidently hitting the back of a passing civilian car, but thankfully wasn't going fast enough to mount it or cause any serious harm.**

"Does he even know how to drive?" Wanda questioned but after a few seconds of silence she turned to the teenagers mentor, "Stark?" everyone looked at Tony who seemed to have space out, like he was having a Vietnam flashback.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Okay- OKAY! Kid! Calm down!"_

"_Why did you make me do this Mr Stark?!"_

"_YOU BEGGED ME TO TEACH YOU HOW TO DRIVE!"_

"_WELL I CHANGE MY MIND!"_

"_DON'T LET GO OF THE WHEEL! SLOW DOWN!"_

"_I CAN'T!"_

"_TAKE YOUR FOOT OFF THE GOD DAMN GAS!"_

""_TaKe YoUr FoOt OfF tHe GoD dAmN gAs!" that's what you sound like right now."_

"_HIT THE FUCKING BRAKES!"_

_The sound of metal being broke through got his attention._

"_Mr Stark?"_

"_What did you do?"_

_He saw Peter's foot had stomped through the brake and what was under the brake pedal._

"…_.Fuck im going to die."_

_FLASHBACK END_

"Tony?" His wife's lovely voice brought him back but all he said to the confused and worried faces was.

"Never again." No one pushed for more details.

**Back to the man with the blueprints. **

"**Too much work." He complained, having most of them secure in his arm, whilst the over reached for more. **

**It then showed that he happened to be on a street that was connected to a crossing, the other road having to be where the chase was taking place. The tow truck coming to a crossing, "Oh this is bad." Spiderman realised and set to work. "I'm gonna be right back." Getting an "Aah!" in return.**

**The driver didn't hesitate to ram into the taxi in his path, nor the other cars crossing the road, one taxi was sent flying as it was squashed between the tow truck and a car ahead of it, Spiderman swinging to the side to make sure it didn't hit anyone.**

**The man looked up from his blueprint hunt and saw the airborne taxi heading straight for him. He would have been a stain on the pavement if it wasn't for Spiderman.**

"**Heads up. Watch out." He landed next to the man and tackled him to the ground, the two rolling on the floor with the web head crouching above him, shielding the civilian with his own body. The taxi missing them by mere inches. He looked up to see the taxi land upside down and slide to a stop. He then picked up the worker, clutching one hand and using his other hand to help pull the man up to his feet.**

"**Whoo… Okay. Okay. There you go." Once he was on his two feet, Spiderman was holding the guy's hand and had the other resting on his shoulder, making sure he wouldn't drop from the fear and shock.**

"**You Okay? You all right?" he asked, making sure that the guy had not injuries.**

**The man weakly replied "You're Spiderman." Spiderman cupped the sides of his jaw before patting his shoulder, deducing that the man was fine, just shook.**

"**Costume gives it away? These look pretty important, Max." the vigilante shot a web at the blueprints that once again were dropped on the floor, webbing them together and handing them to Max.**

"**Max. H-how do you know my name?" he asked while Spiderman sorted out his glasses.**

"**It's written on your badge." He explained as he held said badge.**

"**I'm a nobody." Max weakly and pitifully said while Spiderman fixed his jacket. That comment didn't sit well with our hero and he had just the thing for it. He held Max's head between his hands and looked him in the eyes. **

"**Hey, you're not a nobody. You're a somebody." He rebutted, giving the man some confidence. He held out his finger tips to Max's mouth. "Lick that." He ordered. Max did without any more reason needed, but wanted to know why? That question was answered as Spiderman used his wet finger fingers to comb over Max's untidy hair before holding his head once more.**

"**All right. Listen to me. Now I need you."**

**Max was shocked, nobody ever said that to him, nobody needed him. Ever. "Really?" was he dreaming, did Spiderman really need him?**

"**You're my eyes and ears out here." **

"**Okay."**

"**All right?"**

"**All right." Max had confidence and energy that he never felt before, all thanks to the hero of New York.**

May smiled at that. "That's Peter for you, he knows how to make someone feel needed."

"He knows what it's like to be put down and called worthless, so he knows how it makes a person feel, he makes sure nobody feels that way." MJ reminisced with a fond smile.

"That's actually how me and Pete became friends, some girls laughed at me cause I liked Lego and Star Wars, their boyfriends joining in, when I ran away, Peter found me and just talked to me, telling me to not let them kick me down, to get back on the horse. He said that he feels sad for girls and guys like them because they are hiding who they actually are just to be accepted by people that don't truly appreciate their friendship. I asked how he knew I was gone. He told me that he always sees me during class and when I wasn't there, he grew worried and went out to find me. He showed me pictures of his Lego sets and then we became best friends." Ned said. He truly loved his friend and would put his life on the line for Peter.

May had tears in her eyes at this, Peter told her he made a friend but not how, or at least not how he did, now she felt even more proud of the boy she saw as a son.

"Your child is wise beyond his years Mr's Parker." T'challa said, impressed by the maturity.

"Thank you your highness, but remember it's May."

The panther king smiled at her warmth. "Then you may call me T'challa."

**Spiderman knew he still had yet to catch the hijackers so he had to move. Now. "I'll see you out there." He left with that and spun another web before swinging back into action.**

**Back to the criminals, the two in the armoured truck were being careful, as one held the Plutonium and the other held the case that would house the chemical. The bumpy ride didn't help at all.**

"**Warning. Violation of protocol." The computerised voiced went on. But was ultimately ignored.**

**Spiderman swung above the two trucks and was trying to think of a plan to safely stop the tow truck.**

**Aleksei himself had a plan on how to lose the cops, or at least take out a few of them. He stopped. Slamming his foot on the break, the sudden stop made the two in the back of the armoured vehicle slam into the plutonium container and making the tray that held the chemical bottles dip, allowing some of the radioactive bottles to spill out of its tray. **

"Okay, was he dropped on his head as a child?" Hope asked rhetorically.

**The police also came to an abrupt stop, as two slammed into the oscorp truck and making others either crash behind them or skid to a halt.**

**The armoured doors were kicked open as the gun man opened fire on the dazed and halter officers, their bullets burying into the metals of the car and breaking through the glass of the cruiser windscreens.**

**Officers got out of their cars and began firing their own weapons, using their opened doors as cover, having to duck out of the line of fire every few seconds, only to pop back up and fire some more rounds.**

**The armed criminals would have continued if it weren't for two lines of webbing hitting their guns and ripping them from their grasp. Another two webs hit their chests and pulled them from the vehicle and into the air, both letting out cries of fear and surprise. Their feet covered in webbing, held them, as they hung. Suspended under the lamp post, multiple cops pointing at the two with their guns. "Hands up!" one yelled and the two, knowing they were bested, complied.**

"Certainly convenient if you want to disarm armed assailants." Maria mused. Nick nodding along with her.

Shuri was trying to figure out how he makes the webs and if she can improve upon the web shooters Peter had.

**Their friend didn't seem to be loyal at all as he then started up the tow truck again and sped off, using his accomplices' arrest as a distraction. Spiderman then swung into the back of the armoured truck and landed with a grunt. His sticky feet securing him.**

**Aleksei turned into an alley on his left. The plutonium that fell out of containment were now able to fall out of the truck and into the streets of New York, if they broke and the chemicals spilled out, then the city would be exposed to the deadly radiation, possibly killing hundreds of innocent people. And Spiderman knew this and he couldn't let even one break.**

**He threw his body in front of any containers that headed for the exposed back, grabbing and clutching them in his arms. He kicked one up in the air that happened to land on his foot. "Gotcha. Gotcha. Nope." He said out loud, the wild driving making him jerk in random directions and made him fall onto the walls of the truck.**

"Hell the kid could even join a soccer team, be the best goal keeper." Sam said.

**One container nearly made it out but Spiderman stopped that. He shot his leg out, one would think he was about to kick it away but no, the container was struck to his foot now.**

"**Got you too."**

"How does that work?" Valkyrie asked.

"I bet I can replicate them." Shuri boasted, her intelligence giving her the right to have an ego.

"If you plan to replicate a human foot then be my guess." Tony said making Shuri nearly snap her own neck as she turned to him. "You mean he's not using technology for that?"

"Nope. Just his normal hands and feet alone."

"Wait, don't spiders have little hairs to stick to walls. And those are coming from his hands and feet?" Rhodey shuddered at the thought of micro like spikes sticking out his skin.

**As the reckless driving continued, more of the plutonium bounced around, Spidey had to stand upside down as he had one foot stuck to the ceiling while the other was occupied.**

**He flailed his arms around in order to intercept the loose chemicals. "Hey. No. You. You're not going anywhere." Shooting a web and pulling them to him once or twice. "Come here. Come here. Come to daddy." **

**The tow truck rammed into more trash bags, food crates and boxes as pedestrians moved out the way.**

"**Get the hell out of the way!" Aleksei screamed out, waving his hand like it would make them move.**

**Back to Peter as he held all but one in his arms and foot, looking ridiculous and untidy as he hung there upside down. "Okay. Stop it! Stop it! Whew." He muttered. **

How he looked got a few chuckles from the audience.

**Finally he had them al-**

**One more finally dropped from the tray.**

"**Oh, come on!" he yelled out annoyed, seriously?!**

"I know that it's a deadly chemical. But it's still funny the way it happened." Scott confessed as he chuckled, others feeling the same but not saying so.

**The cylinder managed to get out and Spiderman sprung for it, throwing the other cylinders in the air and webbing them together as they hung above the speeding police cars.**

**Spidey chased after the loose container, it ricocheted off the hood of the cruiser and Peter leapt onto the same hood, just missing the plutonium as it bounced away. Thankfully the glass was strong as it had yet to break. "Hey, wait. Come back here!" he called for it as if it would listen.**

**After hitting a fire hydrant, it came to a stop on the road, "Heel!" it wasn't a bloody dog Spidey, okay? He finally managed to grab it, only for a cop car to hit into him. "AH!" he squealed, no real pain, maybe some bruising but still fine.**

"Jesus." Tony muttered as he clutched his chest.

"I think he's fine Tony." Steve tried to comfort the dad.

"But that scream though." That comment drew more laughter as, in all fairness, it was funny.

**There he was, sticking to the bumper of a cop car. Typical life of Peter Parker he guessed, as the car continued to pursue the criminal, Peter's phone started to ring, playing his theme song, the same tune at least.**

**He looked at the caller ID and saw the photo of him and his girlfriend who was kissing his cheek while he pulled a weird and freaked out face.**

**Gwen Stacy.**

MJ stilled at this. 'Who is this bitch? Whoa! Girl, calm down, don't become a Yandere.' She thought, but she was itching to meet the girl, with her mace. Oh yeah she kept the mace. Was a bitch to get through security but it was worth it.

"Oh little spider has a girlfriend." Tony joked. "They grow up so fast."

"Why isn't it MJ in this?" Ned asked.

"He's dating two girls?" Quill asked, all the men then did a 'nice' face and nod of respect only to get whacked by the women near them, those with partners got a glare as well.

MadMan came in an explained, scaring Ned as he popped next to him. "Well in some worlds. Peter happens to date other girls, even some of the women in this room, an older version don't worry ladies." He said before the ladies could feel afraid of being a potential paedophile.

MJ continued to think by herself, you see, her inner thoughts are different to how she acts and says, evidence being this: 'I wonder if Peter would be interested in a threesome with one of these women for his 18th, maybe 20th birthday.' She sent discrete looks at a certain deadly red head and a powerful blonde woman.

**He answered. Having to speak loudly due to the sirens around him. "Hey, I'm sorry, I'm running a bit late. I got stuck in some traffic." He explained.**

**On the other end of the phone call sat Gwen among her peers as she sat for the graduation ceremony, her blue robes and hat clashing with the yellow sash that rested on her shoulders, her blonde hair being the only thing that matched it.**

"**Your timing is terrible. It started already." She scolded in a stressful voice. She looked around, hoping to see him nearby, no such luck.**

"Is that a graduation ceremony? Is he seriously doing this while his graduation ceremony is happening?" May asked.

"May, I don't think anything can stop Peter from being Spiderman, take away his costume or his clothes, he'd probably steak with a paper bag over his head and stop any crime." Tony explained making the aunt snort.

"He would."

"**I know, I'm sorry." Peter apologised.**

"**Where are you?" she asked.**

"**1****st**** and Broadway, 2****nd**** and Broadway, 3****rd**** and Broadway. Um five minutes." He guesstimated "Ten tops." He added just in case.**

**Gwen then heard a noise that she was familiar with. "Are those sirens?" she asked in a deadpan.**

"Busted." Felicia snarked.

"…"

"…"

"…**No?" **

"**Peter." Okay now she was upset.**

"**No." he said this time without it sounding like a question.**

"**Peter?"**

"**No sirens." He said, ya know, like a liar.**

**Back to peter who continued to ramble "No S-." he jerked his head to his left and saw him.**

**Captain Stacy.**

**Gwen's dad.**

**The man that died to protect Peter and made Peter promise to not be near Gwen, and here he was. Breaking that promise he made to a dying father.**

"Um, hey. Know what goes well with this kinda thing. Context." Tony suggested.

Madman sighed before he explained. "In this world Peter had faced a foe called the Lizard, a doctor who thought the world needed to evolve and that he had the key to do it, wanting to make everyone into lizard people like him, Peter set out to stop him but the Lizard was just too strong. Captain Stacy intervened and helped Peter, resulting in his death. His last words were for Peter to not involve his daughter in his life, knowing she would be in danger. But he loved her too much to stay away, while he can spend time with her, it's like he's haunted by the ghost of her father every time he's near her."

This got a solemn silence after that. Many could understand both sides, a man just wanted to keep his daughter safe, but the kid met one of the few people that seemed like she would accept him for who he was.

"**Peter?" Gwen's voice brought him back, when he looked back at Captain Stacey, in his place was a timid looking rookie who looked away from the whites of Spiderman's lenses.**

**Back to Gwen who grew more concerned by the lack of response. She tried some more.**

"**Peter? Pe-." **

"**I'll be right there. Promise." He abruptly ended the call. **

**A man on the podium in front of her spoke up. "This year's valedictorian, please welcome Gwen Stacy." The audience gave a round of applause and cheers as she looked up when her name was called.**

**Aunt May clapping for the girlfriend of her nephew, she loved that Peter managed to find such a lovely girl a smart one at that.**

**Gwen made her way onto the stage and took over the microphone after shaking the man's hand.**

"**Good morning, esteemed faculty, and families of my fellow graduates." she read off from her cards that she had prepared beforehand. "It's an honour to be standing up here today."**

**Back to Peter who landed on the hood of the truck, making Aleksei focus on him instead of the road. "Hello." He greeted.**

**Aleksei growled out "Hey! Get off!" **

"**I told you. I am running a bit late." Peter tapped on his imaginary watch for good measure. He then got some windscreen wiper fluid sprayed in his face by the bald man. "It's over, Spider." Oh no, his one weakness, wiper fluid.**

"Why is the punk acting like he's won?" Bucky asked.

"Actually this bring up a good point. What are Peter's weaknesses, does he hate the same things spiders hate, like Conkers or peppermint?" Sam asked.

"What?" Cassie nebula asked.

"Well spider hate conkers because it has a chemical that repels some spiders. And the peppermint has an odour that Spiders also hate.

Ned and MJ suddenly had the same flashback.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ned and MJ were just sitting around when Peter met up with them. _

"_Hey guys." His voice sounded nasally._

"_You okay Peter?" Ned asked._

"_Yeah just a stuffed nose, can't smell a thing."_

"_What ya got there?" MJ pointed to the bag in Peter's hand._

"_Oh! Just a bag of peppermints, it's weird, I love them but never had one after the spider bite." He confessed then pulled one out, laid it on the back of his thumb before flicking it in the air and letting it drop in his mouth and bit into it_

"_AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He then latched onto his own throat as he crumpled to his knees before dropping to the floor, Ned and MJ shocked by the scene but not knowing how to react. _

"_HHHHHHAAARRGHH!" he kept screaming as he rolled on the floor and kicked his legs out. He then got on his knees but kept crying out, then laying on his back, arching his body in the air._

_He then laid on his side again, one arm reaching out in the air while his legs shot around wildly. His screams then turned to chokes as he got on his hands and knees before he began to punch himself in the gut. He coughed out at first before vomiting on the ground as tears stung his eyes. "WHO?!-_

"_WHO COULD THINK OF SUCH A HORRIBLE THING!?"_

_FLASHBACK END _

(P.S. think of the scene of peter griffin eating a rice cake)

"**Really?!" he ripped off the spray as Aleksei laughed at him.**

**Back to Gwen who continued her speech. "I know we all think that we're immortal. We're supposed to feel that way. We're graduating."**

**Her speech continued to sound off over the chase. Spiderman hitting at the glass, holding back his strength. "But, like our brief four years in high school…" Peter looked back to see a bus in the way and a man with his daughter walking by it. "What makes life valuable is that it doesn't last forever." **

**The truck rammed into the side of the bus.**

"**What makes it precious is that it ends." **

**Spiderman jumped over the bus, the camera going backwards as it showed the inside of the bus, glass breaking, people being thrown by the impact and items flying in the air, loose change, hand bags, classes, cups of coffee.**

"**And I know that now more than ever."**

**After webbing up the container he still hand, he threw it over a lamp post, its line sticking to the post.**

"**And I say it, today of all days, to remind us that time is luck."**

**Spiderman landed beside the bus and planted his feet into the concreate ground to stop the bus from falling onto the man and his daughter.**

"**So don't waste it living someone else's life." **

**The people on the bus cheered for Peter saving them.**

"**Make yours count for something." Gwen looked over the audience and saw and empty white seat meant for Peter.**

"**Fight for what matters to you. No matter what. Because even if we fall short, what better way is there to live?" she finished.**

**After having crashed into the bus, Aleksei knew he had a better chance of running than trying to start up his ruined truck.**

**Seeing the suspended cylinder in front of him, he reached for it, ripping it from its webbing ad he legged it. He turned and saw Spiderman swinging towards him. With a battle cry, he pulled the trigger of his Ak-74U. Peter dodging the bullets by angling his body out of their trajectory, the action slowing down to a crawl as the metal projectiles whizzed past him, none hitting their mark.**

"Okay can we please have no more scenes where I have a heart attack?" Tony asked whilst others silently agreed.

**Landing in front of Aleksei, Peter grabbed the gun and pulled out the magazine before chucking it in the air above him, the proceeded to break the gun in half.**

"**I'll take that." He then wacked the plutonium away from his grasp. "That's not yours." He said like a teacher scolding a child who snatched some toy.**

**The Russian then let out a right hook only to miss and for Peter to shoot a web that attached to the offending fist and to a wall that was a few feet to his left. **

"He just saw the same man rip an assault rifle in half and still wants to fight him?" Wong shook his head.

"Some Terran's are just dumb." Rocket casually explained.

**He tried again with a left hook, only for the process to be repeated, he left fist being webbed and the line shot at a wall to his right, his arms now crossed over his chest, all the while Peter whistled the same tune that his phone rung earlier.**

**Throwing the bullet filled mag into the air, Spidey then pulled down Aleksei's trousers that showed boxers with love hearts on them with two more webs that stuck to the floor. He growled at the embarrassment, Peter then caught the descending Plutonium with his foot, with finesse, kicked it up in the air and grabbed it. Weakly tossing it in the air and catching it again in a casual manner, like it was a tennis ball and not a radioactive chemical.**

**The now captured criminal thrashed around like a chained dog, snarling all the while. "This is not end, SPIDER!" he threatened with broken English, Peter didn't respond, only whistling and let the falling magazine shut him up, as the hard metal landed roughly on the bald head of Aleksei, knocking him out cold.**

"Knock out!" Shuri called out like a ref for a boxing match.

**Back to the graduation ceremony, people were clapping and cheering some more as names of graduates were called out, to accept their certificates.**

**Aunt May clapped along but looked around, struggling to find her nephew, where was that boy?! Didn't he know he was going to miss his own graduation?!**

**An old man that was watching, clad in a fancy white suit that went with his white hair, styled in a fashionable and charming manner, with sunglasses to match, suddenly saw Spiderman swing in unnoticed by anyone but him, clutching a bag in hand, behind some stand he suddenly came out dressed in his graduation robes and hat, he was about to join the other but suddenly realised he still had his mask on! Before he could remove it, he heard his name being called.**

"**Peter Parker." He rushed to the stand, removing the mask as he sprinted to the stage, thankfully removing it before anyone could spot him, well except for the elderly man.**

"**I think I know that guy!" he said but no one paid attention (So sad)**

"Hey wait pause!" The screen paused.

"What is it Tony?" Natasha asked, wondering why the sudden request.

"That guy look familiar to you?"

"Yeah, I saw him on TV after the New York alien invasion, he was going on saying "Superheroes in New York? Give me a break." So what?"

"That's not possible?" Rocket claimed.

"Why?"

"He was on the planet Xandar, there's no way a humie from Terra could get there, escpecially from Terra." He emphasised the other name for Earth.

"He was a security guard at the Captain America museum though." Steve countered.

"Ah no friend Rogers, he was Sakaar, he's the one that ruined my hair." Thor said. Then he paused. "Wait no, he was at that party we had before Ultron, he drank that special mead I brought."

"Oh yeah, wait that doesn't make any sense though."

"I thought he worked at that bar my friend likes going to." Scott threw in his knowledge of the man.

"Um, sirs. He actually drives the school bus I use." Ned said.

"I think I accidently shrunk his car." Hope mentioned.

"I met him on a public bus when I was looking for skrulls." Carol also mentioned.

"In all these incidents. Did he have white hair and still looked old?" Tony asked. All those that saw the man stopped and thought for a moment before replying "Yeah."

"Wait, if carol met him when he was old and that was a few decades back, how is he still around?" Natasha asked.

First thing Nick was going to do was find out this mystery man and get some answers.

**The man on the podium repeated "Peter-." Peter came by, pulling on a large pole to make sure he didn't run off the stage and righting himself as he headed towards the man and Gwen. Accepting his certificate and giving a hand shake, he apologise before swooping Gwen into a kiss in front of the entire audience, both the ones in the screen and those watching. The screen audience cheered even more loudly while May raised an eyebrow at the bold display.**

"Ho HO! Peter getting real confident." Quill said.

"It's weird, at first he was shy at holding my hand in public until I threatened to use his own webs to stick our hands together." MJ said, 'me likey confident peter, but I also like shy peter. Confident is hot, shy is cute, hot, cute, hot, cute.' This went back and forth in MJ's mind like a tennis match.

With that, the projection shut off and then Madman appeared in its place.

"So, I take it that was a good start?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

"It was awesome."

"I am intrigued and seeing more of these could be beneficial."

"Certainly helps us know more about the ребенок паук." And Nat did want to know more about her fellow spider themed hero.

Bucky, also knowing Russian, asked "ребенок паук?"

Natasha shrugged at the question.

MadMan cut in. "Alright, I suggest a few more viewings before we have a break, to have a proper meal, clean up and rest, does that sound reasonable?" He got a range of yes's from his audience.

"I trust that we have accommodations. Or are we sent back for these breaks?" Loki asked the proper question.

"Yes indeed mischievous one. Rooms that fit your personal styles, some having a shared bedroom for families or partners and such, you can also allow or deny people from being allowed in your quarters if you desire. We also have a spa, or a gym room if you wish to have a session in those rooms." This new knowledge pleased all of the audience.

"So let's put on the next one shall we?"


End file.
